


Snowflakes

by Beep_Toast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast
Summary: After a snowstorm forces everyone to stay home, Cas and Dean do some arts and crafts. Short fluff :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Snowflakes

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked as he watched the angel mangle a piece of paper with scissors. Castiel just hummed in response while squinting his eyes in focus. Dean sighed and he drummed his fingers on the table; his head tilted towards the window as he watched the snow fall. The winter had not been kind as blizzard after blizzard crashed through and eventually, Sam and Dean gave up on driving and went home. 

“Dean! Dean, look!” Castiel cried excitedly, shoving the mauled paper in Dean’s face. “Look, I made a snowflake!” Castiel was waving it now, delight shining in his eyes. Dean gently pushed Castiel’s hand back to get a better look at it and let’s just say, he wasn’t surprised with what he saw. 

“The paper is almost in shreds.” Dean rolled his eyes amusedly as he tried to find some positive take on the so-called snowflake, however, it was proving difficult since the angel almost shredded the poor piece of paper. “The way you were handling those scissors, well let’s just say, you definitely killed the paper.” Dean said. Castiel’s eyes narrowed in indignation.

“Shut up.”


End file.
